Logan's Rival
by mikepd
Summary: Kurt and Logan finally start dating but a new student may change all that. Logurt...One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or any of the other incarnations. All I own is the plot.

**Okay everyone here's a new Logurt story. Originally I wrote for someone, but I decided to share it with everyone. Just for everyone's knowledge Colossus is one of my favorite X-Men, but this is a Logurt no matter if Logan doesn't show up much in it.**

_**

* * *

Logan's Rival**_

It had been four wonderful months since Kurt start dating his lone wolf, and the elf couldn't be happier. Their relationship started off with Logan finding one of Kurt's love letters about the wolf, but the elf never gave them to him in fear of losing his head. It turned out that Logan had been pining for the elf since he showed up to the institute, but he was forced to keep his feeling hidden due to Kurt's age. However once he found out that Kurt returned his feeling he told himself to forget the rules and went a courting the young elf.

At school that day, Kurt was no were near focusing on his studies, but on his favorite teacher and the date the had the night before. Normally Kurt would where he was going but his cloud nine syndrome kept him from noticing that he walking directly into someone. While Kurt feel to his backside not truly paying attention to what was going on, a tall and rather handsome exchange student. The taller boy looked down and noticed Kurt and extended his hand as he said, "My apologizes friend. I did not see you. My name is Piotr, but it may be easier if you call me Peter."

Kurt looked up at Peter and blushed a bit once he got a very good look at the 6'6 giant. Kurt took the offered hand but replied, "No its my fault for not paying attention to vhere I was going. My name's Kurt, Kurt Wagner. Um, are you new here?"

Peter smiled at the smaller student and nodded. "Yes, I'm…how you American's say an exchange student from Russia," Peter said with a thick accent. Kurt palmed himself on the forehead for not recognizing the accent sooner. He smiled at Peter and stated, "Vell, I'm not really an American. I attend a boarding school not too far from here. I come Germany honestly."

"Well then maybe comrade you can help me out. I became lost trying to get me my class. Would you show me," Peter lied. The exchange student knew where his class was, but the young student was very pleasing to the eye so why not try to keep him in company longer?

Kurt asked the giant for his schedule and told him that he had the same class. Peter smiled and thanked Kurt as they walked down the hall together.

One of the things Kurt noticed about the new exchange student was he not only his height but the mass of muscle the man carried as well. 'Vow! This dude vould give Logan a run for his money with all that muscle,' the elf thought innocently. Peter looked back at Kurt and asked, "Comrade? The school you were telling me about would it belong to a Mr. Xavier?"

Kurt looked shocked by the taller man question and quickly questioned, "You know zhy professor?"  
Peter nodded and answered, "Dah, he took me in after Magneto said that me and the other became useless in his game. I have many things I'm not proud of and I wish to make a new start. Your professor promised me that if I came joined him. So here I am."

Kurt stopped in his tracks and looked at the taller boy looking for the man's true identity.

Peter noticed Kurt had stopped and sighed knowing this would come sooner or later. "Here if you look for what I am I will show." Peter started walking towards a secluded area of the school, with Kurt walking behind him.

Once they were out of sight, Peter focused on his powers and began his transformation. Kurt stared in awe as skin was soon covered in steel, and grew in height and muscle mass. The young elf unconsciously took a step back as he remembered fighting Colossus before.

Peter noticed Kurt's fear of him and started losing hope of impressing the blue eyed hotty. He changed back and hung his head down and slouched a bit. Turning away from Kurt, he head back to the school and said, "Do not worry I will not interfere with your school. I know I have caused too much panic to be forgiven so easily."

Kurt quickly recognized the pain in Peter's voice and ran up to him and quickly grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to jump like that. Its, just zat you've fought against us before and you nearly took me a part. Look sense you vere honest vith me, I'll be honest vith you."

Peter looked back with a slightly gloom expression, but turned around to see what the smaller boy was talking about. Kurt released Colossus' arm and reached for his watch. After powering the image inducer down, the hologram form of Kurt vanished and revealed a cat like creature.

Peter's jaw nearly dropped as he looked at Kurt's real face. Blue eyes were now a bright yellow and were smooth looking skin was, now soft and luxurious looking fur cover the boy from head to toe. Pointed ears give Kurt the exotic look of a demon and the devil point tail came into Peter's view after a moment or two. Peter's over all opinion of the blue hair hotty had sudden shot five times as high as he gave Kurt a good look over.

"Kurt? This is the real you," Peter asked in an astonished tone.

Now it was Kurt's turn to be crestfallen. "Yeh it's me. I know I look freaky right?"

Peter quickly raised his arms and yelled, "No! Comrade I could never say a creature as beautiful as you would be…eh freaky. You Kurt look magnificent. I would be proud to have you by my side." While Colossus had confessed how he truly like Kurt, the younger boy blushed under his fur and smiled sheepishly.

"Y-you really zink I'm all zat," Kurt asked looking down.

Peter nodded furiously and stated, "Yes comrade, I have many things in my young life, but the most beautiful of all have been you." Peter finished with a smile for good measure, and it brought back the smile to Kurt's face.  
By now the two boys were already 10 minutes late for class, so they decided to skip it and chat.

Once the bell rang for third period, Peter asked Kurt to show him where it was. After glancing at the schedule he told the shy giant that they had most of the same classes, so to just follow him.

The pair walked through the hall to their next class, but they stopped when an arm reached out and took Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned around to see the face of Mrs. Hanger, their history, whose class the two decided to skip. The older woman was in her late thirties, and wore a grey business suit with a pair of black pumps.

She gave Kurt a displeased star and said, "Mr. Wagner, is there a reason you didn't show up to class today?"

Kurt swallowed thickly at the teacher, but before he could come up with an excuse, Peter took up for him. "Ma'me it wasn't Kurt's fault for missing class. He was pushed into a locker, and I tried to help but, I was confused when he told me his combination," the Russian giant stated with a slight sound a disappointment. Mrs. Hanger looked at the new student and remembered that the boy was supposed to be in her class as well.

The older women sighed and let go and Kurt before she said, "I guess it can't be helped. Alright Kurt you're off the hook but you two are to be here on time tomorrow or I won't be as lenient." With that said Mrs. Hanger walked back into her classroom and prepared for her next group of students.

Kurt looked Peter and started walking to their class again. "Zanks, dude! Mrs. Hanger is known for giving ze most unbearable detentions, you really saved my bacon," the young German mutant told the giant with smile for his efforts.

Peter blushed a bit and turned his head and spoke softly, "I-it's no problem. That's what comrade do, dah?" Kurt smiled and answered with a quick "Ja," and entered the next class.

As he tried to take a seat next to Kurt, the teacher told Peter to come up front and introduce himself. Peter mentally groaned. He hated doing this. It was embarrassing to have to tell people about himself, and have to answer stupid questions. However knowing that he could get into trouble for not listening, Peter got up and walked up to the front of the class.

With a weak smiled to formally introduced himself. "Good morning, um my name is Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin, but you may call me Peter. I was born in Russia. I worked and lived on a farm for most of my life. Recently, I moved here to go to the Xavier Institute." After the short introduction, the teacher, Mr. Myers let him sit next to Kurt remembering that Kurt lived at the Xavier school as well.

Throughout class, Peter was asked many different questions, from being asked to join the football team to if he was seeing someone. Peter becoming very uncomfortable, but like a lighthouse at sea, Kurt stood up and yelled, "Back off the guy, you see he's uncomfortable vith you all around. Give me some air!" Mr. Myers looked back at Kurt, but soon saw why the boy was yelling. Nearly every jock and _single_ girl was surrounding Peter. He quickly threatened everyone except Peter and Kurt with an eighteen page report on a famous British author for fifty percent of the final grade if they didn't let Peter be.

No dared challenge Mr. Myers on his threat, so they went back to their seats.

The class of ebbing hormones soon ended and granted them the freedom of lunch. Kurt smiled as he led Peter to the cafeteria. A lot of the student body looked at Peter and gasped at his size. Many of the girls and gay guys swooned at him, but Kurt told everyone that the new guy wasn't on the menu, nor would he. A few people thought Kurt meant that they were already together, but Peter just told them he was interested in someone already to clarify.

Once inside, Peter grabbed his meal and followed Kurt to the table with a bunch of the other X-Kids. No one seemed to mind the handsome stranger joining them. Most were friendly with Peter, while others were downright flirtatious with him. Peter sound found himself annoyed by Kitty and quickly finished his food as he could make his getaway. While Peter went to put his tray away, Kurt turned and watched the sweet giant leave. With his back to Kurt, the little elf got a good look at the guy's huge legs and ass. Kurt unconsciously licked his lips and turned back around. Kurt knew he and Logan were dating, but he couldn't help but notice how good looking and how well built Peter was, not to mention how the giant had given Kurt more compliments than he was used too.

Peter was nice, shy at times, very friendly, and seemed to like Kurt. Kurt couldn't help be smile at the thought, but mentally slapped himself for thinking about someone else other than his wolf.

The rest of the day flowed smoothly for the X-kids, and once school let out everyone started heading to the cars they rode in. However there was a slight problem. Peter was brought to school by Prof. Xavier this morning so he didn't have a ride back to the mansion. Peter told them he was fine walking, while Jean offered the boy her seat in Scott's car. Peter only smiled and told her he was fine and he'd see them back at the mansion.

Not liking his new friends tone, Kurt hopped out of the car and said he'd make sure Peter made it home. Now that the problem was solved for today, Kurt and Peter teleported back to the mansion. Once they landed in the foyer, Peter gripped his stomach and turned a slight shade of green. Kurt looked at his new friend and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I forgot you may get a little sick after your first teleport," the elf said hoping the other boy wasn't too sick.

"I'm fine Kurt. Just give me a moment," Peter said weakly as he walked over to the wall for support.

"Elf is that your funny voice I hear down there," a voice said coming from the stairs.

Kurt's ears perked up some as he looked towards his _favorite_ professor. "Hey Mr. Logan, Peter isn't feeling well. I brought him home sense no hade room for him in zeir car," Kurt replied as he turned his watch and smiled at Logan.

Logan looked confused for a moment and looked towards the wall, where he noticed Peter. He growled at the kid and pulled out his claws and charged towards him.

Peter looked up and noticed Logan running at him, but dodged the first strike. "I'm not sure what I've done to upset you comrade, and I do not wish to fight," Colossus said backing away from Logan.

Logan ignored his words and went at them boy again. However he stopped when Kurt jumped in front of Peter. Logan stopped just before his claw made contact with Kurt and growled again. "Get out of the way elf. I don't why you brought him here but I'll put him where he belongs."

Kurt frowned at Logan and stood his ground before they heard voice in their heads. ~_Logan stand down. Peter is no longer working for Magnus. He'll be living here with us for now.~ _Charles' voice echoed.

"Chuck, this kid has beaten and battered us almost to death and now that Magneto's thrown him away you wanna pick up the piece and put him back together? I ain't given'em the chance to betray us," Logan countered with claws extended. Kurt still didn't move from his spot, but Peter knew better, so he gave Kurt a light push to the side. When Kurt turned and looked at him, he saw the bittersweet smile on Peter's face. "Friend, you do not have to fight for me. I can see my actions in the past are hard to forget by others so I will leave."

Peter turned and headed for the door, but Kurt's tail attached itself to his arm and said, "No, you're staying here with us. You don't have any other place to go, so you're staying here. Logan may not like it _but _if he wants his _desserts_ he'll get over his problems."

Logan let out an annoyed growl at the elf and retracted his claws and stormed off. Peter was now very confused on what just happened, but Kurt just smile and said simply, "Logan loves his dessert and I'm the only one who know how to make it so he listens to me more."

It was a few days later that Peter found Kurt forced into the corner by Logan with a lusty look in his eyes. After seeing the two together, he realized that they were dating and reframed from flirting with Kurt. The normally kind giant was soon replaced by a slightly depressed one, and nothing anyone did seemed to help pick the Russian exchange student's spirits. However one day Evan figured out that the depressed giant started acting differently when he realized Kurt was taken. Since Evan was already crush on the metal man already he made it his personal job to help Peter.

After a few days of having Evan around 24/7, Peter perked up some and started noticing the porcupines good looked and perfect ass.

_~The End~_

**

* * *

Okay I know, but its mostly for Logurt, just an little Pevan thrown in as well….Well TTFN…..**


End file.
